Please don't be sick
by Redfla
Summary: Tidak apa untuk istirahat sebentar, kau sudah bekerja keras. Jonghyun x Minhyun / 2HYUN #2hyun #nuest #wannaone #pd101s2
1. Chapter 1

Please, Don't be Sick

・

・

Jonghyun x Minhyun

2Hyun

with

Wanna One+PD101 S2

・

All the characters is not mine, they belong to their own.

・

Please enjoy

・

・

・

Pergantian musim, kini hawa dingin mulai menyergap ke seluruh penjuru Korea. Seoul, kota metropolitan yang tidak pernah tidur. Selalu penuh sesak. Seperti tiada sekat untuk kau bisa istirahat sejenak. Seakan kau bisa tenggelam atau mati atau kau dapat mengatakannya gagal.

Gagal. Ya, kegagalan adalah cambuk pedih baginya. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan salahnya. Dia bahkan bekerja yang paling keras. Hanya saja dia berada di posisi dimana penikmat _entertainment_ korea dapat menyalahkannya. Mereka melayangkan tudingan kepadanya. Menunjuknya sebagai yang paling bersalah akan kegagalan grup itu, NU'EST.

"Kau sudah pulang Hyung?" sapa Minki ketika mendapati sang leader memasuki dorm mereka.

"Hmm, dimana yang lain?"

"Dongho ada di studio, Aron Hyung sedang pemotretan tampaknya mereka akan menghabiskan hari di sana."

"Ah, kau tampak akan pergi juga?" Jonghyun menilik penampilan Minki yang sudah rapi.

"Tidak, eh hmm.. sebenarnya iya, tapi hmn.. Hyung kau tampak tidak baik, maksudku kau sedikit pucat?"

"Tidak, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah selepas perjalanan. Tidak bisakah mengundur jadwal pertemuanmu? Manager sedang sibuk, tidak akan ada yang mengantarmu. Akan ku antar, tapi biarkan aku tidur sebentar sepuluh atau dua puluh menit?"

"Tidak apa, Hyung istirahat saja. Aku akan menghubungi Yongjin dan Geunhee."

"Jadi bertemu anak-anakmu?"

"Ah, Hyung~, mereka bukan anak-anakku" Minki cemberut, tahu dia digodai oleh Hyungnya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, bangunkan aku sekiranya kau akan berangkat." Minki menganggukinya. Lantas Jonghyun melenggang ke kamar untuk istirahat sejenak.

/ redfla/

Minki mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Dia habis menghubungi kawannya, mereka bilang ia bisa menyusul ke rumah Yongjin, sebab mereka menginap di sana. Baiklah, dia nanti bisa menyusul jika memang bisa, atau kalau tidak, ia bisa menemui mereka lain kali. Jika dilihat-lihat, apa benar Jonghyun Hyung hanya lelah, dia bahkan tampak lebih pucat. Tidak dia khawatir, mengecek langsung keadaannya akan lebih baik. Semoga Hyung baik-baik saja.

Minki berjalan ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengisi daya baterai _handphone_ -nya, sebenarnya kamarnya Minhyun tapi akan dia pastikan itu jadi kamarnya nanti. Dia jadi tertawa sendiri dengan pikiran jahatnya. Tidak sadar, sampai dia terkejut ketika menemukan seseorang bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya menghadap ke arah dalam dengan selimut Optimus prime. Dia jadi sedikit merinding, mana ada hantu pikirnya. Minki berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur, memastikan bahwa Jonghyun Hyung-lah yang tidur di sana. Benar, itu Jonghyun Hyung. Tapi tunggu, mengapa Hyung berkeringat saat udara bahkan terasa lebih dingin. Ini memang belum sampai tengah hari, tapi sungguh, udara memang terasa lebih dingin. Minki benar-benar khawatir, jika Hyung sakit, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia bahkan sudah akan menangis. Akhirnya, ia ulurkan tangannya, mengecek suhu tubuh Hyung-nya. Minki terkejut, dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tangannya. Ya Tuhan, tangannya rasa-rasanya akan terbakar saja. Dia mengambil handuk kecil di bagian bawah almari. Disekanya keringat di dahi Hyung-nya. Kemudian dia rapikan selimutnya.

/ redfla/

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Ayolah Choi Minki, jadilah sedikit berguna untuk Hyung-mu", ia bergumam sambil mondar-mandir di ruang tengah.

"Membuat bubur? Ya, membuat bubur tampaknya tidak terlalu sulit" Minki memutuskan untuk membuat bubur. Dia bergegas ke dapur. Sampai di dapur, dia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca, siap mengalirkan sungai kecil di pipinya. Membuat bubur? Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahan apa saja yang harus digunakan. Alih-alih melanjutkannya, ia kembali ke ruang tengah. Mengambil ponselnya, menimbang-nimbang dengan cemas. Berakhir dengan nada tunggu dari ponselnya. Ya dia memutuskan menelpon seseorang.

 _"Ya, Minki-ya"_ Minki tak menyangka akan secepat itu panggilannya diangkat. Entah dorongan dari mana, alih-alih menjawab dia malah menangis.

"huks.. "

 _" Yah, Minki, ada apa? Kau menangis? Minki?_

"Ugh.. Eomma, huks.. "

Minhyun sedang duduk di ruang tengah dorm Wanna One, mengawasi maknae-nya yang sedang bermain. Beruntung hari ini dia mendapatkan ponselnya. Ya sebab tak ada jadwal, dan promosi mereka telah usai. Dia bisa menelpon Jonghyu nanti, atau Minki. Dia tersenyum saat membayangkan betapa cerewetnya Minki, jika ia telpon nanti.

"Hyung, ada yang menelponmu, hmm.. Minki Hyung"

"Hah?" Minhyun bahkan tak sadar saat teleponnya bergetar. "Terimakasih Daehwi-ya" Minhyun mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, Minki-ya" Sebegitu rindunya, dia bahkan tak menyampaikan salam seperri sewajarnya.

 _"huks.. "_

" Yah, Minki, ada apa? Kau menangis? Minki?"

 _"Ugh.. Eomma, huks.. "_ Apa? Minki memanggilnya Eomma dan sambil menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jonghyun? Minki tidak akan memanggilnya begitu jika tak ada hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

"Minki, katakan padaku dengan benar, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

 _"Uhh, Appa, badannya panas sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin membuat bubur tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, ugg.."_ 'Appa badannya panas sekali' hanya kalimat itu terus terulang-ulang dalam pikirannya.

"Kau sendirian? Maksudku Aron Hyung... "

 _"Hmmm, apa yang harus ku lakukan Eomma?"_

"Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di situ. Aku akan kesana, kau paham? Aku tutup teleponnya"

 _"Hmm.. "_

Minhyun bergegas ke kamarnya, mengambil coat dan dompetnya. Dia tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Kau akan kemana Minhyun?" Minhyun meboleh dan mendapati Jisung Hyung menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung, aku harus pulang"

"Busan?"

"Bukan"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Minhyun mengangguk, "Minki barusan menelponku, dia menangis, katanya Jonghyun sakit"

"Akan ku antar, tunggu sebentar" Minhyun mengangguk. Jisung lantas bergegas mengambil coat-nya, di luar udara sedang dingin. Mereka pergi dengan mobil yang didapatkannya dari sang manager.

"Hyung nanti kita mampir sebentar, aku harus membeli bubur dan obat"

"Ya, tenanglah Minhyun. Maksudku, kau pasti khawatir sekali tapi.. " Jisung tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Minhyun yang paham mengangguk saja.

"Kau beli buburnya , aku akan ke apotek membeli obatnya"

"Terimakasih Hyung" Mereka bergegas mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartment tempat Nu'est tinggal.

"Minhyun, hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku untuk Nu'est. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menhubungiku." Minhyun mengangguk, setelahnya mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia bergegas menuju _unit_ -nya.

/ redfla/

Minhyun memasukkan _password_ _unit_ -nya. 'klek' Pintunya terbuka. Dia bergegas masuk. Dia terkejut mendapati Minki menangis dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Dia bahkan tak sadar jika ada seseorang masuk. Minhyun menepuk punggungnya.

"Yah, jangan menangis. Cuci mukamu sana." 'cup' Minhyun mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Minhyun menyiapkan bubur yang dibelinya tadi. Memindahkannya dalam mangkuk. Mengambil air dan membawa beberapa obat yang kemudian ditatanya di atas nampan.

"Minyeonie, maaf. Kau pasti juga lelah, aku malah menyusahkanmu" Minki memeluk Minhyun dari belakang sambil menyenderkan krpalanya di punggungnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih sudah menelponku, kau sudah makan siang? Aku hanya beli bubur tadi, panaskan dulu di _microwave_ ".

"Hmm.. Gomawo Eomma. Ah ya, Appa tidur di kamarku. Maksudku kamar Eomma.. " Minhyun tersenyum sendiri melihat Minki.

"Hmm, aku akan mengurusnya, setelah makan istirahatlah"

Minhyun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan nampan berisi bubur, air minum, obat dan vitamin di tangannya. Sedikit kesusahan saat harus membuka pintu kamarnya. 'klek' Pintu pun terbuka. Raut wajahnya bercampur antara cemas, khawatir dan kesal. Minhyun meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas. Lalu mendekat ke tempat tidur, mengulurkan tangannya mengecek suhu tubuh kekasihnya. Panas sekali. Pantas saja Minki tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Dia bersyukur Minki segera menelponnya.

Minhyun duduk di lantai kamar, memandangi kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas tapi tampak tidak nyenyak. Minhyun menyeka peluh yang menggerombol di dahi kekasihnya. Menyibak anak rambutnya, mengecupnya. Dahi, hidung dan bibir. Dan Jonghyun terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"hmmm.. " Jonghyun hanya menggumam, sambil menyamankan posisinya, menaikkan kembali selimutnya sampai kepalanya. Sebelum ia sadar bahwa orang tadi mengecup bibirnya. Ia menyibak kembali selimutnya. Minhyun yang melihatnya terkekeh.

"Minhyun?"

"Hmm.. Apa ku bilang, kau butuh istirahat. Kau sama sekali tidak mengindahkan omonganku? Jadi kau anggap semua itu hanya angin lalu?" Entah mengapa Minhyun malah tiba-tiba kesal sendiri.

"Bukan begitu? Kau kenapa ada di sini?" Minhyun menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini rumahku? Aku berhak pulang. Kau bahkan tidur di atas kasurku sekarang Tuan, jika kau tidak ingat."

"Bukan begitu, maksudku... "

"Berhenti bicara, kau perlu makan dan minum obat" Minhyun tiba-tiba luluh melihat kekasihnya yang tampak kelimpungan menanggapinya. Dia menyibak selimut Jonghyun, lalu membantunya duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Ingin ku suapi?"

"Aku bisa sendiri Min"

"Tidak, tidak. Biar aku suapi saja." Minhyun menyerahkan segelas berisi air putih pada Jonghyun, mengisyaratkan agar ia meminumya terlebih dahulu.

"aaaa... " Jonghyun membuka mulutnya. Menerima sesuap penuh bubur yang disodorkan padanya. Minhyun terus menyuapkan buburnya,sampai Jonghyun menolak.

" Tinggal sedikit saja, habiskan yah?" Jonghyun menolak menggelengkan kepalanya. Minhyun juga tidak ingin memaksa. Dia tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya makanan saat kau sedang sakit. Minhyun lalu menyerahkan gelas berisi minuman lagi, kemudian memberikan beberapa obat dan juga vitamin, itu sesuai anjuran dokter jadi tak masalah. Jonghyun meminumnya. Minhyun kemudian membereskan perlengkapan makan tadi dan akan membereskannya sekalian.

"Aku akan bereskan dulu" Jonghyun mengangguk menanggapinya. Minhyun berjalan kembali ke dapur. Melihat bekas mangkuk bubur di sana. Siapa lagi jika bukan maknae kesayangannya itu. Minhyun mencuci semua mangkuk dan gelas kotor. Kemudian merapikannya di rak. Tidak lupa mencuci tangannya dan menggunakan _hand sanitizer_. Saat berjalan kembali ke kamar ia mendapati Minki meringkuk di atas sofa.

"Yah, bangun. Kau bisa sakit tidur di sini, Minki."

"hngg.. "

" Tidur di kamar Aron Hyung sana." Minki hanya menurut dan bergegas ke kamar Hyung tertuanya. Sedangkan Minhyun kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Min, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jonghyun. Minhyun menghela napas.

"Aku harus pulang kemana lagi jika aku sudah di rumah?"

"Minhyun, maksudku kau juga harus istirahat. Bagaimana dengan jadwalmu jika kau di sini?"

"Aku libur, jadwal promosi juga sudah selesai. Berhenti mengusirku. Kau tidak rindu padaku memang? Lagi pula kau sedang sakit, siapa yang akan merawatmu? Kau itu paling bebal di antara yang lain. Untung saja Minki segera menelponku, bagaimana jika tidak? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bebalnya dirimu"

"Jadi benar Minki menelponmu?"

"Jangan memarahinya. Aku bersyukur dia segera menelponku. Kau tahu bahkan dia menangis saat menelponku. Dia bilang ayahnya sekarat seperti akan mati" Jonghyun _speechless_.

"Jahat sekali.. "

"Maksudku aku bersyukur bisa merawatmu, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak khawatir. Kau pasti lebih lelah dan butuh istirahat daripada aku" Minhyun jengah.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa duduk dengan benar" sungut Minhyun.

"Hah, sudahlah. Kau perlu istirahat. Obatnya tidak akan bereaksi jika kau tidak tidur. Berhenti menjawab dan tidur" Minhyun membantu menyamankan Jonghyun. Setelahnya dia menyamankan dirinya sendiri di sampingnya.

"Kau jangan tidur di sini Min, aku pasti akan berkeringat. Alergimu bisa kambuh. Kau juga bisa tertular demam."

"Masa bodoh, ku bilang berhenti bicara dan tidur saja." Minhyun menyamankan dirinya. Menempatkan kepalanya tepat di dada Jonghyun, memeluknya. Jonghyun mana bisa menolak jika sudah begini. Dia menyerah, memilih memeluk kekasihnya, dan menghabiskan siang bersama.

/ redfla/

Hari menjelang sore. Minhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Sadar dia masih dalam pelukan kekasihnya, dia tersenyum. Minhyun mengecek kembali suhu tubuh kekasihnya, dan hasilnya sudah kembali ke suhu normal. Minhyun bangkit bergegas ingin membersihkan diri.

'klek'

Minhyun sadar semua pandangan mengarah padanya. Dia lantas tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Jonghyun? Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Hyung tertuanya.

"Sudah, jangan khawatir. Aku mengurusnya dengan baik Hyung"

"Minhyun, terimakasih dan maaf, kami malah merepotkanmu"

"Tidak Hyung, aku juga sama berterimakasihnya. Dan aku akan mandi dulu, Dia banyak berkeringat. " Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Min, aku sudah buatkan makanan untuk kalian makan nanti malam. Apa Jonghyun sudah mandi? Tidak baik jika mandi terlalu malam"

"Dia sudah mandi Arongie Hyung, sedang ganti pakaian. Kondisinya juga lebih baik, bahkan sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan sendiri, hehe"

"Syukurlah"

Minhyun yang melihat Dongho dan Minki yang sudah rapi dan seperti akan pergi jauh bertanya, "Kalian akan kemana?"

"Jeju, bulan madu" Minhyun memukul pelan lengan Minki yang menjawab serampangan.

"Hyung tidak akan pergi juga kan?"

"Bagaimana aku tega menganggu waktu kalian berdua, aku akan ada di Agensi, mungkin juga aku akan menginap di dorm Seventeen saja." Minhyun memberengut.

"Aku kan juga merindukan kalian"

"Loh, kalian akan kemana?" Jonghyun yang baru ke luar kamar kaget.

"Tidak kemana-mana, pastikan saja Hyung tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kami berikan. Malam ini untuk kalian berdua" Minki kembali menjawab dengan kata-kata yang khas dia sekali, serampangan.

"Aku serius bertanya Minki"

"Aku kan juga serius menjawab, menyebalkan"

"Dongho dan Minki akan ke Jeju, sedangkan aku akan ke agensi, mungkin nanti menginap di dorm seventeen. Bukan apa-apa Jonghyun, tapi kami memang ingin kau dan Minhyun melepas ridu. Jangan pikirkan kami. Aku senang kita bisa berkumpul di sini, walau hanya sebentar dan kau juga dalam keadaan kurang baik" Terang Aron.

"Terimakasih Hyung, Dongho, Minki. Tapi kalian akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya, kami akan di antar _manager_ Hyung sekaligus dan... "

'klek'

"Kalian sudah siap? Oh, Jonghyun sudah lebih baik? Aku sudah mengatur ulang jadwalmu. Dan Minhyun, aku merindukanmu" Sang _manager_ lalu memuk Minhyun dan dibalas Minhyun dengan senang hati.

"Tolong jaga Tuan Kim yang keras kepala ini, kami pergi sekarang."

"Ya Hyung, hati-hati di jalan" Minhyun dan Jonghyun mengantarkan mereka sampai ke pintu.

"Hyung hati-hati di jalan" Jonghyun kepada sang _manager_.

"Kalian berdua juga jaga rumah, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak" Minhyun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Memang apa yang akan kami lakukan Hyung" sanggah Jonghyun.

"Apa saja mungkin. Sudah ya kami pergi dulu."

/ redfla/

"Aron Hyung baik sekali, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan makan malam, hehe. Jonghyun-ie, kemari, ayo makan malam"

"Hmm.. Kau memasak?"

"Aron Hyung yang memasak, aku hanya tinggal memanaskan tadi"

Mereka berdua kemudian makan bersama. Diselingi dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan. Mereka sudah selesai, Minhyun membereskan semuanya.

"Biar aku yang bereskan, kau minum obatmu lagi sana, jangan lupa vitaminnya" Jonghyun mengangguk menyempatkan mengecup bibir sang kekasih terlebih dahulu. Ya, hanya kecupan. Kecupan saja sudah membuat Minhyun merona hebat, apalagi jika lebih dari itu.

Minhyun selesai dengan urusannya di dapur. Mendapati sang keksih duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton acara Tv survival Mix Nine.

"Kau ingin menonton?"

"Kau sudah selesai? Kau pasti lelah, kita tidur saja" Jonghyun mematikan Tv nya. Minhyun mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Mereka sudah sama-sama menyamankan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Jonghyun"

"Hmm.. "

"Aku bilang padamu untuk tidak sakit, jadi kau akan menjawab apa?"

"Aku hanya manusia bisa Minhyun, aku bisa sakit kapan saja"

"Aku paham, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Kau bisa istirahat. Jadwalmu adalah yang paling penuh diantara yang lain. Kau juga perlu istirahat, sejenak saja, apa tidak bisa, hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu, aku juga tidak ingin hal yang lalu terulang kembali. Maka aku berusaha sekeras yang aku bisa."

"Kau sudah berusaha keras Jonghyun. Terlalu keras, hingga tubuhmu meraung minta diistirahatkan pun kau tak paham. Jika dirimu saja tidak paham dengan keadaanmu sendiri, lantas yang lain harus bagaimana? Aku saat ini tidak bisa selalu ada di sisimu. Jangan membuatku khawatir"

"Maaf, maaf jika membuatmu khawatir, Permaisuriku" Jonghyun mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun dan memeluknya.

"Hmm, Jonghyun, tolong benar-benar jaga kesehatanmu pun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena kita harus saling menanti sampai saat dimana kita bisa bersama lagi kapanpun semau kita." Minhyun menatap dalam pada manik kelam Jonghyun. Begitu sebaliknya. Jonghyun meraih dagu Minhyun. Mendekatkannya pada nya. Minhyun memejamkan matanya saat dirasa hembusan napas kekasihnya begitu dekat. Sampai bibirnya dipagut mesra dan hangat. Sampai mereka terlena akan suasana. Sampai mereka merasakan hangatnya pertemuan atas rindu yang sekian lama mereka pendam. Sampai mereka sadar, di manapun mereka berada, mereka tetap saling memiliki.

Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jonghyun ketika sebaliknya Jonghyun menahan tengkuknya dengan lembut. Memperdalam pagutan mereka. Sampai tanpa sadar Minhyun meneteskan air matanya. Jonghyun melepas pagutannya.

"Apa aku melukaimu, Permaisuriku?" Jonghyun menahan wajah Minhyun agar tetap menghadapnya. Menyeka pelan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Minhyun menggeleng, mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya. "Aku hanya merasa, bahwa sekarang aku lah orang yang paling bahagia." Minhyun tersenyum. Kemudian menarik Jonghyun kembali untuk mendekat padanya. Menyatukan bibir keduanya. Mengalungkan lengan satu sama lain. Memeluk erat satu sama lain. Sampai mereka lebur dalam hening dan hangatnya malam.

・・・END・・・

/ redfla/

・

・

Yehey, akhirnya daku kembali mengarungi bahtera 2hyun *lol* Kekosongan fanfic 2hyun mendorongku lagi untuk membuat cerita yang, hmmm.., nir faedah ini. Aku hanya merasa perlu menulis lagi, setelah mendapat banyak dukungan dan support dari teman-teman seper-2hyun-an. Ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian, para penikmat 2hyun. Fanfic ini unfuk kalian.

Fla, juga mohon maaf jika di dalam fanfic ini ditemukan banyak kekurangan, cerita pasaran, atau apalah itu, Fla minta maaf. Daku hanya ingin meramaikan lagi bahtera 2hyun #antikaram.

Sekian aja cuap-cuapnya. Semoga jadi penghangat hati para 2HYUN shipper.

Btw, Fanfiction ini dibuat bukan untuk kepentingan komersiil apapun. Fanfic ini hanya unguk hiburan semata.

ㄴㅇㅅㅌ,

Redfla(^o^)


	2. Chapter 2

Cepat Sembuh

.

.

.

Jonghyun x Minhyun

.

Minhyun menggeser pintu ruang rawat yang di depannya terdapat plakat nama Kim Jonghyun.

Minhyun sedih melihat kekasihnya terbaring lemah begitu. Iya, Jonghyun tidur. Dia bertemu suster tadi di depan, dan suster itu bilang kalau Jonghyun baru saja disuntik obat. Wajar bila ia sekarang tidur.

Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping ranjang.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika lelah, istirahat saja. Jangan memaksa begini Jonghyun. Aku sedih. Aku sedih tidak bisa merawatmu"

Minhyun menggenggam tangan Jonghyun yang bebas dari suntikan infus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku makin kurus jika dirimu sama saja? Berapa kilo kau kehilangan berat badanmu, hmm?"

"Kau pasti lelah sekali ya?"

"Jika aku menangis sedih bukan salahku, ini salahmu, hiks"

"Hnghh"

"Aku menganggu tidurmu ya? Hmm.. Tidur yang nyenyak"

Minhyun mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Jonghyun. Berusaha membantu kekasihnya itu agar merasa nyaman.

Minhyun bersyukur menemui Jonghyun ketika tidur. Ya, tentu saja mereka tak mungkin berdebat jika begini kan.

Jonghyun bisa saja bangun dan memarahinya karena selepas fan meeting di luar negeri bukan istirahat dan malah menemuinya. Lagi pula mana bisa Minhyun istirahat dengan tenang jika belum melihat langsung keadaan Jonghyun?

Mendengar kabar Jonghyun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit saja dia hampir pingsan.

Melihat Jonghyun yang tidur pulas, dia juga jadi merasakan kantuk. Yah, tak bisa dipungkiri, sendirinyapun merasa lelah. Siapa yang tidak lelah setelah menempuh perjalan udara yang cukup jauh?

"Jju-ya, cepat sembuh. Jangan membuatku khawatir terus"

Minhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Jonghyun.

Kemudian memilih merebahkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang, sambil menggenggam tangan Jonghyun yang bebas dari infus ketika kantuk menyerangnya.

.

.

.

END.

Kim JR, cepet sembuh ya, jangan sakit-sakit lagi ㅜㅜ

Cepet sembuh ya Papi (dari anakmu sama Mami)

Redfla❤❤


End file.
